The War from Within: Revelations
by DanMan Baz-zinga
Summary: Sequel to my spin off story. This follows the events from The War from Within, please enjoy. Came out earlier than expected. Rated M for language, and possible lemon.
1. Awakening

**Me: Hey hey hey! Here's the sequel to The War from Within, I really hope you enjoy it.**

"Ugh, were am I?" Spyro asked himself when started to wake up, but he really didn't expect an answer, "Your location cannot be revealed until you understand." The voice was distorted, electronically deeper.

"Understand what? What is this place?" Spyro finally had a grip on the situation; he was tied to a chair. He was in an interrogation room! "Who are you?" He yelled in a random direction, not knowing where he was. "Again, I can't reveal that until you understand. Now calm down." Spyro now located the man's position, he was in a small observation room, with a glass panel for viewing Spyro, and he couldn't see his face because it was silhouetted from a bright light. "You can kiss my ass, I'm not telling you anything!" "Spyro, you're not here to give us answers, you're here so we can give you answers."

"Then why am I strapped to this chair?" He asked the mysterious being, "It's for OUR own safety, to protect us from you. We have no idea how you're going to react to what we are going to tell you." Spyro started to calm down, but then started to thrash in his chair at a thought, "Where's Cynder!"

"There's no need for worry, Spyro, she's safe in a locked cell until we're done here." Spyro's rage was only fed at this, she was in a locked cell? "And in case if you're wondering, commander Johnathan and his posse are also in the same cell as Cynder." Now this didn't help with Spyro's anger, he started to thrash violently, hoping to knock the chair over. But it was bracketed to the ground. "Spyro, calm down, you see that camera over there?" He pointed towards the ceiling, a camera was there, hanging in the corner, "They can see and hear everything going on in here, again, please calm down." Spyro was now calming down, but was still angry at the fact that his friends AND fiancé were locked in a cell. "Why am I here? I don't need answers to anything, I didn't even ask anything."

"You're here because we need to clear up on things, first thing we need to go over is that Alex Noir is an innocent man." Spyro was taken aback at this, "Innocent? He killed hundreds of men, sold thousands of drugs, and you expect me to believe that he is innocent? Well fuck you!"

"You don't understand Alex was framed. He's the leader for a small militia rebelling against the government."

"And how does that make him an innocent man?" Spyro asked.

The man sighed, knowing he had to break the truth to him. "You've been brainwashed, Spyro. So have your friends and every civilian in the country." Spyro had mixed emotions, fear, anger, hatred, and disbelief.

Back in Cell block C, There were two guards were standing outside of a door, standing at attention. Inside, Johnathan, Cynder, and the others were staring at a screen, with their mouths agape, "I don't believe it. This can't be real." Cynder was confused as shit, so were the others, the only one who wasn't was Jeremy, "It all makes sense now, I have heard rumors of this, but I never thought they were true." Everyone now stared at him, "What? Brainwashing is possible." Johnathan was now semi-convinced, now he concentrated on who the mysterious figure might be.

"How is that possible?" Spyro asked, "The government was doing human testing, and then brainwashed them so they would have no idea that they were tested on. Alex was one of the first ones to be tested on, and he is also one of the few who escaped. Since then, they stopped the testing and then merely brain washed people to have them believe that he was a wanted criminal. All, so that they can get him back, for further testing." Spyro was now almost convinced, now he had a few questions to ask. "Then that means I was tested on?"

"No, Spyro. They stopped the tests long ago, but continued the brainwashing. Two years after Alex escaped; he formed a small militia with others who have escaped. It is slowly growing; they are waiting to strike at the right time, when their army is big enough, and when the government is at its weakest." Spyro, even though everything made sense, still didn't believe him. He still needed answers. "So this, militia you're talking about, how big is it?"

"It has approximately 13,000 men armed and ready." Spyro and the others' mouths dropped at this, "Un-fucking-believable, you still haven't attacked?"

"We need all that we can get, Spyro. Now for you to have a choice, either go on with your life, forget about what happened here, or you can join the militia, and stop the real war." Spyro was now very confused, _What if he's lying, and what if he's not? _Spyro thought to himself. He needed time to think, "If you want, you can discuss this with your friends. Han." The man called out, "Yes sir?" It was another voice, sounded the same as the other, electronically distorted. "Remove his bonds, and reunite him with the others."

"Yes sir!" The man named Han responded. He heard muffled footsteps, then a few seconds later, the door in front of him opened, revealing a dragon with dull blue scales and he was wearing a black suit. He walked over towards Spyro, and removed the straps that held him down, "Sorry about that, safety protocols." Spyro, upon hearing the dragons unchanged true voice, spoke up, "So you're in the militia?"

"Yes, I'm Alex's right hand man to be exact." Han responded, just finishing undoing the bonds. "Spyro." The man still in the observation room started, "I'll be back in one hour, and you have until then to decide." With that, he heard a muffled door closing.

Five minutes later, Spyro, now escorted to Cell block C, was discussing the matter to Cynder and the others. "I don't know if we can trust him." Cynder had started off, "We don't even know who he is." Joseph nodded in agreement, "We can't trust him, even if he's telling the truth we need to stay within our own business." Jake was the next one to talk, "I'm going with Joe on this one, we just met him, and why is he still being discreet?" Though Jake did make sense, Spyro pointed something out, "Why would he come to us if needed help? The reason why could be the fact we all had military training, his intentions could be for ALL of us to join." The general looked down on this. "Are you out of your bloody mind? We can't trust him!"

"Spyro actually has a good point, but either way it's his decision, and ours is to join him or not." Johnathan said, even though Joe wanted to say otherwise, he was right.

One hour later, back in the interrogation room, Spyro was standing at attention, waiting for the man to return, "I'm back, have you decided?" He heard a distorted voice asked. "Yes, I have." He responded.

"Good, what will it be Spyro?" He asked. Spyro hesitated when answering, "I have decided, to join the militia." The mysterious man in the observation room chuckled a bit at this, "I would have never expected this from you, Spyro, but what you decided goes by you, Han."

"Yes sir?" He asked from next to Spyro, "You can let the others out, I'm sure that I can reveal myself safely."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the interrogation room, waiting for the mysterious man to come through the door. "Spyro, we'll be coming with you, the militia and you need us." The commander said to him, "But as soon as he comes out, I have a ton of questions myself that need to be answered."

"Like what?" Spyro asked. Johnathan sighed, "Like what really happened to my parents if Alex really was an innocent man, then what happened to them?"

"He'll be here shortly, and when he does arrive, you'll have more questions than you already have." Han had said. Cynder look quizzically at him, "Why would we have more questions?" Han looked at her and replied, "You'll understand in a few minutes." As if the timing was perfect, the door opened up, revealing the man whom brought them here. When Johnathan got a good look at him, he couldn't believe his eyes, "No, it can't be! You're supposed to be dead!"

"That is far from the truth, Mr. Drake."

**Me: Dun dun duuuuunn! Who do you think is the mysterious man? Use the facts, he's supposed to be dead, and he has a connection between all of them.**

**JD: You have to figure that out yourselves!**

**Me: This chapter was a little bit short, but it was good either way.**

**JG: And syke! This was posted one month before the release date!**

**Me: I love it when things get done early, don't you?**

**Incendia: When am I going to be in this story?**

**Me: What?**

**Incendia: You mentioned me in the previous story, and said you would try and sneak a lemon between me and Johnny, so when am I going to star in it?**

**Me: Oh, about that, it will be hinted.**

**Incendia: Not what I wanted but, okay. And Jake.**

**JG: Yeah?**

**Incendia: Don't spy on us you pervert!**

**JG: I would do no such thing.**

**Incendia: I mean it!**

**JG: Okay, okay!**

**Me: Let's wrap it up! Review, subscribe-**

**JA: And start a garden! It's sunny out!**

**JH: …**

**JD: …**

**JG: …**

**Incendia: That's a great idea!**

**Me: I already have, so do what I say and review!**


	2. Canceled

**Me: Okay, this story is canceled, I need time to work on other stories. But here is a little something for your imagination.**

Johnathan couldn't believe his eyes; right there standing in front of him, was Alex Noir! "Y-you're supposed to be dead! I killed you!" He managed to spit out.

"No, you killed a look alike; I needed time to think, so I came up with the plan to have myself 'killed'." Everyone was shocked and mouth agape. Jeremy was a little bit confused also. Cynder's reaction was by far the most surprising. She wasn't all that confused, in fact, she looked angry!

She walked up to him, and slapped him hard. "That's for kidnapping us!"

"I did deserve that." Alex replied, then, she did another thing unexpected, "And this is for everything else!"

_Crunch!_ "OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"Oh, right in the batteries." Jake stated.

Alex was cringing on the floor in front of them, with Cynder having a somewhat proud look on her face.

"W-what did I do?" He managed to say, still in pain.

"For all that time mistreating me!" Cynder replied. "Again, that was the look alike. I would have never treated you that way, or anyone for that matter!" He said. The pain lessened, but he was still wincing.


End file.
